Among the cicadas
by chapofreezer
Summary: Sometimes it takes awhile to notice that one that is meant for us is right in front of our eyes. Fanille.


A/N: Sorry, I haven't written anything in so long. I've been busy with college, and have been trying to get the platinum trophy on ff13 XD. A few things: I know summer break in Japan isn't til August, but work with me here. Yoshi means okay or alright it's pronounced Yosh. Yakitori is chicken pieces grilled on a skewer. I guess that's it?

Ice cream, swimming, friends, sleeping in, this is what summer is all about! Fang flipped through her calendar, filling it with events she would partake in the next coming months. The heat was already intense even though it was barely the month of June, so the AC alone was not enough. The window was always kept open while she was at home, refreshing, although annoying. Annoying because of the loud chatter of cicadas outside her window, summer was when cicadas thrived in Japan. They were always singing loudly during all hours of the day, sometimes she would struggle to get to sleep because of their loud songs. That issue did not matter for now that it was summer she figured this would be the perfect time for her to become closer to the object of her affection, Lightning Farron.

They had only knew each other for a few months, but managed to become friends despite arguing quite frequently. Fang was gonna try her hardest to work up her courage to ask out the girl on a date at least once this summer. She had told Vanille about this plan before, but Vanille quickly hung up soon after. She had yet to decipher why this was, she thought her best friend would have been supportive. Thinking back on that thought, she decided she would have a talk to Vanille about it today since they were going to swim with their circle of friends.

"Yoshi!"

Fang threw her messenger bag over her shoulder, walking out of her apartment. She locked the door behind her, and ran down the clanky, metal steps, down to her bike. The tall girl worked her way over to the bike rack, and unchained her slightly rusted bike. Well, the paint had chipped off the handle bars, and rusted, but she didn't mind at all. As long as it still worked she really didn't care how looked it. Fang hopped onto her bike and took off, biking at a average pace, not too fast, or not too slow. The streets of Kamakura were empty for the most part, but cars filled the roads. Fang sped past a yakitori vender, and couldn't help but turn around. Two skewers of fresh, delicious, yakitori for only 300 yen was a bargain to her. She snacked on one while she held the other in her hand while she biked in the direction of the pool. While enjoying her snack she basked in the crisp, fresh, summer air, the small breeze was refreshing as well.

After a few more minutes of biking , she had made it to the pool. Fang parked her bike in the last bike rack stop left. The raven head entered through the white metal gate, and scoured the area for her friends. She was still carrying the yakitori in her hand, when she spotted Vanille. She walked over at a fast pace, since no running was a rule around the pool.

"Oi! I wanted to talk to you about something Vanille."

"Fang! What did you want to talk about?" The expression in the shorter girls face became almost hopeful, as if she was expecting something big.

"Well, I was just wondering why you hung up on me last night." Fang's arms became folded, she gazed downwards at her friend.

"My phone died, and I couldn't find the charger...heh." A lie of course. Vanille had feelings for her childhood friend, but wouldn't admit them of course. It was painful for her to listen to Fang talk about Lightning, she hated it.

"Ah. I thought you had gotten mad at me, or something." A wide grin spread across Fang's face, and she patted the shorter girl's head.

"Nah. I don't think I could ever stay mad at you, Fang."

"Here, you can have my extra yakitori. I know how much you love to eat it."

Fang held out the skewer to her best friend, and it was happily taken from her. Vanille began to munch on it instantly with a large smile plastered on her face. Fang couldn't help but chuckle at how weird it looked to see Vanille's cheeks stuffed with meat, but still smiling.

"Did you swim yet?" Fang took note that her friend was already in her swimsuit, laying on one of the chairs around the pool. A pool bag was beside the chair, it seemed to be filled with normal clothes to change into for later.

"Mm nope! I was waiting for everyone else. You're not even in yours yet!"

"Oi! I'm wearing it underneath my clothes. I can prove it to you by stripping right now! Before your very eyes."

"Okay! I get it! You don't have to say it in such a weird way, Fang." Despite her saying this, Vanille watched Fang strip herself of her normal clothes anyways.

"So, says the person who watched." Fang took a seat on the chair that was next to Vanille's. Vanille gave her a playful push which was returned by a pout from Fang, the red head couldn't help but hug her then.

Lightning walked up with Snow, Serah, and Dajh. Dajh had come along because Serah was in charge of babysitting him while Sazh was working during the day. Fang felt her heart flutter, and throat become dry at the sight of her crush in a revealing bikini. Vanille felt a knot tighten in her stomach, she had began to hate when Lightning was around now, and no not because she hated her. Light was actually a good friend of Vanille's, she just hated how Fang acted. Fang would get nervous, jumpy, perverted, embarrassing, and clumsy.

Fang jumped up to meet her friend, but somehow tripped over the chair she was sitting on and slammed her face into the pavement. Everyone burst out laughing, and Vanille hid her face in embarrassment. Fang looked up at Lightning with a goofy grin which was returned with a glare.

"Quit acting like a fool." The pinkette's voice boomed angrily.

"Yes mam!" Fang stood up and saluted at her, Lightning just rolled her eyes.

"Are you alright lady?" Dajh peered up Fang curiously, and she nodded furiously.

"That was nothing! I've been through way worse! Like the time that I got hit over the head because I tried to take a peak up-"

Lightning pushed her into the pool before she could even finish her sentence. She looked disgusted that Fang would even bring up that could of thing while a little boy was around. Snow started laughing again, but this was stifled when Light pushed him into the pool too. Serah, and Vanille remained quiet not wanting to add to her wrath. Light sighed and looked at the two pointing to the pool. The two silently obeyed and dipped themselves into the crisp body of water. Dajh looked around confused, and Light got into the pool with him.

"Hey! Why you so mad Light?" Fang placed her arm around her friend's shoulder, which was immediately thrown off.

"Shut up."

Fang raised an eyebrow, before she could saying anything she was dunked underwater by the 'girl of her dreams.' Light tried to keep her under there for over 20 seconds, but Fang fought back and popped to the surface.

"Hey. Maybe next time I'm under there I'll try and take off your-"

Cut off again, and back underwater, Fang had figured her perverted advances weren't working at all. While holding her breathe, she began to wonder if Light was the type who would be swayed by pick-up lines. She shook off the thought and reached to the surface again.

"Was it something I said?" Light responded by pushing Fang away, and swimming over to aid Dajh instead. It seemed he was having a hard time swimming in the deeper section of the pool. Fang backstroked over to her best friend instead who had a fake smile plastered on her face. The raven head though maybe her friend had thought the display that had just taken place with Lightning was funny.

"Think she likes me, Vanille?" Fang looked over her shoulder at Lightning while saying this, Vanille just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fang, I honestly don't think she does. She treats you like a bother, not a crush. If she liked you don't you think she'd be more...affectionate?" Vanille bit down on her lower lip, hoping not to hurt Fang's feelings too much.

"Well, I think that's how she shows affection. I can just tell she loves the attention. Hehe."

"...If that's what you think." Vanille's voice got softer, the knot in her stomach grew tighter. She really wished her best friend would quit talking about this with her, but then again best friends usually do talk about these things with each other.

"You seem upset now. What's the matter?" Fang did seem concerned, but Vanille wasn't too convinced she was, considering she kept taking glances at Lightning.

"I'm perfectly fine, Fang. No need to worry!" Vanille put on her trade mark fabricated smile, which won Fang over in an instant.

"Great! Glad you're having fun squirt."

"Y-Yeah."

Hey, Fang." Lightning put her hand on the taller one's shoulder which sent a chill down her spine, causing her to jump a little.

"Yes?" Fang's voice switched from casual to flirtatious, Vanille found herself hit with jealousy, and she did something she didn't think she would ever do.

"Lightning, Fang has a huge crush on you. She wants to go out with you." Vanille piped up, Fang's mouth fell agape, Lightning raised an eyebrow.

A/n: Oh nooo! What will happen? Will Light like our Fang too? :o


End file.
